towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Bioniclemaster724
center|350px Willkommen in meiner Diskussion! Bitte bei Themenwechseln immer das Thema als Überschrift eingeben! Meine Diskussionsarchive: *''Erstes Archiv'' *''Zweites Archiv'' *''Drittes Archiv'' *''Viertes Archiv'' *''Fünftes Archiv'' *''Sechstes Archiv'' __TOC__ MdM Ich habe ja den MdM gewonnen und frage dich jetzt, ob ich den Text selber einfügen muss oder du? Gresh18 09:11, 6. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Blackstory Meinst du, wir können/sollten die Blackstory jetzt auflösen? Oder lassen wir sie noch laufen? (Und wenn ja, wie lange?) [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 14:43, 8. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Von mir Den hast du verdient! Stachli 17:51, 9. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Danke schön :) [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'The']] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'Story']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Continues!]] (Talk/Page/Blog) 18:17, 9. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Und außerdem... willst du in meiner Story vorkommen? 'Alle '''Charaktere außer Lhikan und Teridax sind noch frei! Übrigens noch mal danke, dass ich mir die MOC von Teridax ausleihen durfte! [[User:Stachli|'Stach]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Stachli|'li']] 09:36, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) @ Bima: Ich würde gerne mal deine Meinung hierzu hören (vor allem aber zum letzten oder vorletzten Satz dessen Inhalt da ungefähr wie folgt lautet: "... Dieses Wiki wird meiner Meinung ohnehin immer schlechter.") Gib mir mal bitte einen Tipp, was er denn damit meinen könnte bzw. was du denkst, dass er damit meinen könnte. (Natürlich kann er's mir auch selber sagen... Allerdings er hat ja gemeint, dass dies seine letzten Worte in diesem Wiki sind, und von daher bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob er denn nochmal wiederkommt, um sich dazu zu äußern.) [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 07:58, 19. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Bima, ich hätte da eine Bitte: falls du noch weißt, wie du den Kopf des Riesenrakshi gebaut hast, könntest du mir eine kleine Anleitung auf meine Disku schicken? Ich arbeite grade an einer MOC und ich glaube dass der Rakshikopf der beste Kopf dafür wäre... Wenn nicht, ist es auch nicht schlimm... [[User:Stachli|'Stach']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Stachli|'li']] 17:10, 19. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Ich weiß leider nicht mehr wie ich ihn gebaut habe, tut mir leid. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'The']] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'Story']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Continues!]] (Talk/Page/Blog) 13:35, 20. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ''@ Bima;'' ''n'a wie gehts denn so? Habe ich dir etwas getan, dass du dich im Wiki von meiner Person distanzierst? Frage das nur mal aus Neugierde und nicht wegen anderer Gründe. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Toa']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Tahu Nui']] (Das TribunalDas Zeitalter der Legenden) 16:56, 20. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Nein, ganz und gar nicht XD. Ich hab nur wenig Zeit im Moment und bin froh, wenn ich mal dazu komme meine Story weiterzuschreiben XD. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'The']] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'Story']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Continues!']] (Talk/Page/Blog) 12:32, 21. Mär. 2010 (UTC) D'ann ist ja gut. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Toa']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Tahu Nui']] (Das TribunalDas Zeitalter der Legenden) 13:02, 21. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Fragen zu Leitlinien Ich hoffe,dass ich nicht in eine deiner Diskussion gerate,aber ich hab ein paar Fragen zu ein paar Punkten in den Leitlinien: 1.Zählen LEGO Technik-Teile auch zu Bionicle-Teilen? 2.Kann man hinter einem Artikel in den Klammern den Namen der Gesamtstory (z.B. Tahu(Idekria)) oder muss man den Namen des Epos reinschreiben? 3.Darf man Beleidigungen (wie z.B. bei Eragon) z.B. in der matoranischen Sprache,der Sprache der Vortix o.a. in die Geschichte einbringen(man bräuchte es ja nicht übersetzten,man könnte einfach eine Fußnote schreiben,in der steht "matoran. Schimpfwort")? 4.1 Ist es erlaubt eigene Bilder zu zeichnen und sie in den Text der Epen einzufügen? 4.2 Darf man die Cover per Hand(also nicht unbedingt mit Computer)zeichnen? Und dann hab ich noch eine allgemeine Frage: Wie macht man Unterschriften wie eure?'''Ich meine,meine Unterschrift ist ziemlich...bescheiden,aber die meisten Mitglieder des Wikis haben Unterschriften im eigenen Stil und ich habe leider keine Ahnung wie man die hinbekommt. Krika11 18:34, 28. Mär. 2010 (UTC) #Ja #Am besten der Name der Gesamtstory #In der Story schon, zu anderen Usern solltest du das nicht sagen #Eigentlich ja, aber Grafiken oder so was wären besser #Siehe 4 [[User:Matoro20|''Math]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''is]] [[User Talk:Matoro20/Story|alive]] 06:36, 29. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Ah,danke für die Antworten.Das ich ausgedachte Beleidigungen den Usern nicht an den Kopf werfe ist natürlich klar XD Kanst du mir vielleicht auch sagen wie man so eine Unterschrift hinbekommt,damit ich professionell wirke XD Krika11 08:47, 29. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Ich kann's dir auch sagen, wenn du möchtest. Um eine farbige (bzw. "professionell wirkende") Unterschrift zu erstellen, kopier dir einfach beispielsweise meine oder Math's Unterschrift unter "Einstellungen"/"Signatur" und ändere sie dort nach deinen Vorlieben ab. Dann nur noch einen Haken unter "ohne automatische Verlinkung" setzen - und fertig. Hoffe, ich konnte dir damit weiterhelfen. MfG [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 09:03, 29. Mär. 2010 (UTC) O.k. danke für die Antworten.Die Unterschrift werd ich dann mal gleich ausprobiern :) Krika11 09:21, 29. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Nochmal Blackstory Bima, ich weiß, dass das jetzt vielleicht blöd klingen mag, aber ich möchte dennoch gerne deine Meinung dazu hören. Es geht mir nämlich darum, dass ich "anfragen" wollte, ob wir die Blackstory statt mit der Blog-Funktion denn nicht auch einfach als Projektseite gestalten können (wie es beispielsweise die "... des Monats"-Wahlen sind, oder die Rollenspiele.) Diese ständige Blog-Kommentare löschen geht, mir zumindest, nämlich ebenso in die Zeit, wie allmählich auch auf die Nerven. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 07:32, 30. Mär. 2010 (UTC) kannst du gerne tun, ich hab nur die Befürchtung, dass es viele Bearbeitungskonflikte geben könnte, aber wenn du denkst es wäre besser so kannst du das natürlich machen. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'The']] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'Story']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Continues!]] (Talk/Page/Blog) 11:44, 30. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Gut, an die "Bearbeitungskonflikte" (bzw. dass es dazu früher oder später und immer häufiger wohl auch kommen wird), daran hatte ich, als ich obigen Kommentar schrieb, natürlich nicht gedacht. Das Ganze war ja jetzt eher mal so eine Art "Anfrage", ob das denn u. U. möglich wäre. Aber gut, ich werde den Versuch jetzt einfach einmal wagen. [[User:Waruru|'''Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 13:55, 30. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Wiedereinsetzung Hi Bima! Da ich wieder hier aktiv werden wollte (siehe hier), wollte ich Nachfragen, ob ich wieder als zweiter Rollback eingesetzt werden kann. Dann wäre ich mit Matoro wieder einer. Bitte anworte so bald es geht. 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 13:35, 28. Apr. 2010 (UTC) @ Viro *hier jetzt auch mal meinen Senf mit dazugeb*: Ich denke nicht, dass das nötig sein wird, immerhin hat ja schon ein Rollback kaum etwas (bzw. nichts) hier zu tun. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 06:49, 29. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Jetzt geb ich mal einen mittelscharfen Senf dazu. Ich wäre nicht dafür, Viro sofort die Rechte zu geben. Wir sollten erst mal sehen, ob er auch aktiv bleibt. Aber wenn er aktiv bleibt, dann wäre ich dafür, ihm die Rechte zurückzugeben. Jetzt noch mal was zu einem anderen Thema. Bima, ich muss dich darum bitten, den Skin auf eine Wikia-Version umzuprogrammieren. Das große Banner überlappt die meisten anderen privaten Skins. Ich hab es ausgetestet und dieser Skin ist auch Marc ein Dorn im Auge. Ich will mit nichts drohen und dich zu nichts zwingen oder drängen, aber es wäre sinnvoll, denn es ist auch mir ein Dorn im Auge. [[User:Matoro20|Tausendmal]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|schlimmer]] 20:11, 15. Mai 2010 (UTC) Dann frag bitte Marc wie es geht, ich weiß es bei so einem Banner nämlich nicht. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'The']] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'Story']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Continues!]] (Talk/Page/Blog) 22:23, 15. Mai 2010 (UTC) Du weißt nicht, wie du den Skin ändern kannst? [[User:Matoro20|Tausendmal]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|schlimmer]] 11:55, 16. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Um den Banner zu ändern/zu entfernen, bearbeite folgende Zeilen: #background_strip { whatever } #wikia_page { top -> löschen margin-top -> löschen } #monaco_footer, #wikia_footer a { top -> löschen } :Man kann in seinen eigenen Einstellungen die Seite fixen, indem man den Wert durch austesten in den Minusbereich verlegt (top: -20px; oder so) :Erlaubt ist die einmalige Veränderung (Verschiebung) auf der Hauptseite, jedoch nicht im gesamten Wiki. :Marc-Philipp (Talk) 12:17, 16. Mai 2010 (UTC) ''H'abe dir mal ne Mail geschickt;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Toa']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Tahu Nui']] (Das TribunalDas Zeitalter der Legenden) 16:44, 17. Mai 2010 (UTC) Halt Bevor du Helios gleich fragst, ob er das ToWFF übernehmen will, solltest du nicht unseren lieben und unermüdlichen Admin Waruru vergessen, der ja eigentlich auch momentan Leiter ist. Das wollte ich nur mal zu bedenken geben. [[User:Matoro20|''Tausendmal]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|schlimmer]] 16:10, 2. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Denkst du, dass ich das vergessen hab? Ich bin hier zwar inaktiv geworden, aber das heißt nicht, dass ich dumm bin. Ich hab Waruru schon über ICQ gefragt und wir sind zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass wir beide Helios als erste Wahl sehen. Glaub mir, ich weiß was ich tute und ich hab ihn aus gutem Grund gewählt. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'The']] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'Story']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Continues!]] (Talk/Page/Blog) 18:24, 2. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Ich wollte nur sicher gehen, denn nichts ist schlimmer, als vergessen oder missachtet zu werden. Und ich wollte dich nicht beschuldigen, ihn aus Dummheit vergessen zu haben. Ich wollte dich nur darauf aufmerksam machen, dass er auch noch da ist. Also dann kümmere ich mich mal wieder um den Support und einige zu erstellende Logos. [[User:Matoro20|Tausendmal]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|schlimmer]] 19:09, 2. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Ich wollte jetzt Matoro zustimmen, aber wenn Waruru in die Wahl mit einbezogen wurde, dann ist es eine andere Sache. Ich wäre einverstanden, allerdings gibt es ein Problem, und das ist die Community. Dieses Wiki ist momentan in einer Tiefphase, und ich würde es gerne wieder nach oben bringen, ich weiß nur noch nicht komplett, wie. Mein Einverständnis hast du, auf jeden Fall, und ich versteh dich, wenn du dich im Moment für die Originalstory mehr aufopfern willst, das ist bei mir oft auch so gewesen, auch wenn du natürlich schon vor mir da warst xD. [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'''Helios,]][[benutzer diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|''' der Himmelspaladin ]] @ Gelu: Ich hätte mal ne Frage bezüglich des ToWFF. Jetzt nämlich, wo du ja mit ziemlicher Sicherheit neuer Alpha des ToWFF wirst (meine Glückwünsche hierzu), wie sieht'n das da mit meinem bzw. Jades Adminposten aus? Brauchst du mich/uns dann überhaupt noch (bzw. willst du mich/uns noch als Admins?) Ich möchte hier im Übrigen Jade keinesfalls den Mund verbieten, indem ich an dieser Stelle nicht nur für mich, sondern auch für ihn spreche... Jedoch ist seine Zukunft als Admin hier im ToWFF ebenso ungewiss noch (mehr oder weniger zumindest), wie die meinige. Das wollte ich nur mal gesagt haben. [[User:Waruru|'''Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 19:40, 2. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Ich wäre sehr glücklich, euch weiter hier zu haben, und zwar nicht nur als Admins sondern auch als Freunde. Ihr seid hier immer willkommen, daran wird sich nichts ändern. Jade ist überaus aktiv, freundlich und hilfreich, und wird diesen Posten behalten, es sei denn, er hat etwas dagegen, und du darfst für dich entscheiden - wenn du ein Admin bleiben möchtest - und du bist eigentlich genauso hilfsbereit wie er, nur schreibst du halt in einem anderen Wiki, was macht das schon. Ihr wart und ihr seid immer noch die beste Wahl für die Admin-Posten. [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Helios,]][[benutzer diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne| der Himmelspaladin ]] Wow, danke Gelu für diese überaus netten Worte (ja da werd ich doch glatt ganz verlegen, hehe^^) Wenn du erlaubst, dann würde ich hier gerne auch weiterhin noch als Admin tätig sein... [[User:Waruru|'''Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 20:17, 2. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Betreff Matoro; Vorlage Darf ich deine Set Rewiev Vorlage benutzen? Meine ist kaputt. [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Ve']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|'zok']]30px 17:18, 11. Jun. 2010 (UTC) '@ Bima:' 'I'''ch weiß das die einie Geschichten recht suspekt ist und scheinbar auch einen separaten Duden vorraus setzt um sie zu verstehen. Für so etwas bin ich auch nicht besonders gut drauf zu sprechen. Zudem ich kein Hiphop oder Rapp höre. Ich höre Symphny Metall oder auch Ghotic genannt. A'uch ist diese bestimmte Art des Humors nicht meine Welt, was im Namen soll daran bitte lustig sein? Aber es verstößt nun mal nicht gegen die Leitlinien oder besser gesagt noch nicht. So fern dieses Schreibwerk noch an Ganzen verständlichen Sätzen zunimmt;-). W'''as Bionicle Gerechte Inhalte angeht darüber könnten wir jetzt beide Stunden lang philosophieren und es würde nichts ändern. Wir beide haben so unser Verständnis für passende Inhalte (bestimmte Dinge dürften wir wohl gleichermaßen erachten) und die anderen wiederum andere. ''H'auptsache hier kommt überhaupt wieder Leben in die Bude, das stimmt mich schon zufrieden;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 14:08, 20. Jun. 2010 (UTC) War ja nur meine Meinung. Das hat nichts mehr mit BIONICLE zu tun, das ist die reinste verarschung, mir gefällt es nicht. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'The']] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'Story']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Continues!']] (Talk/Page/Blog) 20:06, 21. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Mir als Person auch nicht, definitiv nicht. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 11:17, 22. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Leute, ich habe euch angeboten die Story zu löschen. Mir wäre es lieber, diese Story zu entfernen, und das Thema ist gegessen, als dass sie hierbleibt und ihr hier und dort immer wieder hinschreibt, wie sehr sie euch nicht gefällt...sie ist nicht ernst gemeint! Es ist eine Komödie. Den einen gefällt sie, den anderen nicht. [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Helios,']][[benutzer diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|''' the winged paladine ]] Zitat von Helios: "Dem Einen gefällt sie, dem Anderen nicht." Ja, so ist das wohl... Mir jedenfalls gefällt "Schwörer auf Bara Magna". [[User:Waruru|'''Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 16:22, 22. Jun. 2010 (UTC) 'S'''o jetzt hat jeder was dazu gesacht, nun ja und dass muss reichen;-) Für alle die nun doch noch kritik üben wollen die nur ihrer Meinung entspricht;-) '''''Machen das jetzt ganz easy;-) Sie packen alles was an dem Wort anderer Humor stört in eine Hemmschwellen Kiste und schließe sie zu. Da werfen sie diese ins Meer. Und wenn sie diese dann doch wieder hoch hohlen wollen, dann müssten sie schon Jacques Cousteau aufwecken;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 09:07, 23. Jun. 2010 (UTC) XD Guter Spruch, Jade. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 10:40, 23. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Archiv Ich will dich nicht zwingen, dir auch nichts anmerken, aber ich hab so das Anscheinen das deine Disku jetzt reif für ein fünftes Archiv ist. [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Ve']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|'zok']]30px 17:37, 23. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Kommt Arel überhaupt noch wieder? 'W'''ie es aussieht wohl er nicht. Weshalb wie seine Artikel die Stubs sind besser einfach löschen sollten? --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 10:52, 18. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Ok, dann löschen wir seine Kurzartikel gleich, machst du das? Ich lösche ein paar unbenutzte Dateien. [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 10:53, 18. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Jo, mach ich;-) W'as ist denn mit TahuNuva1997 los? Ist er noch aktiv oder absolut Inaktiv? [[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 10:54, 18. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Ich schätze, dass er inaktiv ist. [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 19:13, 18. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Frage Hey, darf ich dich mal was fragen.=) warum hast du alle deine Seiten gelöscht ich fand sie nähmlich richtig gut?=)+Magna Nui+ 19:54, 18. Sep. 2010 (UTC)+Magna Nui+ Sie waren überflüssig. Ich habe mich entschieden keine Profilseiten mehr zu erstellen. Deshalb werde ich in nächster Zeit alle meine Profile (die ich bisher nicht gelöscht habe) ebenfalls löschen und auf einigen zentralen Seiten zusammenfassen. Das ist sozusagen eine Aufräumaktion in meiner Story. [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 19:58, 18. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ohh achso. Naja ich fand sie trotzdem richtig toll ehrlich, als ich neu in diesem wiki war waren deine Seiten ein vorbild für mich :'D+Magna Nui+ 20:01, 18. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Wow, wirklich? Das ist ein nettes Kompliment XD. Nun ja, ich lösche die Seiten ja auch nur, weil ich sie noch besser machen will XD [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 20:08, 18. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Jaa das warn sie wirklich :D Ich hoffe du stellst auch wieder die rollen bilder rein :D +Magna Nui+ 20:09, 18. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Ich werde die ganzen Bilder auf jeden Fall wieder einbauen. Wenn du willst kannst du dir ja schon mal meine Story-Seite ansehen, das ist schon mal ein Vorgeschmack auf das Layout meiner überarbeiteten Seiten (Story (Bioniclemaster724)) [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 20:11, 18. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Das werde ich auf jeden fall machen, aber leider muss ich jetzt offline deswegen wäre es nett wenn du es mir auf meine diskusionsseite schreiben würdest dann lese ich sie mir auf jeden fall morgen durch :D+Magna Nui+ 20:13, 18. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Vielen Dank :D also ich finde deine Story bzw. Geschichte einfach geil :DD Ich hoffe du schreibst noch weitere :D+Magna Nui+ 13:20, 19. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Ich hab es vor. Schön, dass dir meine Geschichte so gut gefällt, ich hab schon lange keine Kritik über meine Story gelesen XD [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 13:22, 19. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Kein ding. :D Ich sag ja nur meine meinung xD Und das sie gut ist sag ich jetzt noch mal :D Sie ist hamma. :D+Magna Nui+ 13:25, 19. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Hast du alle Geschichten gelesen? [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 13:27, 19. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Ja so ziemlich alle. :D Du hast jaa auch eine ganze menge. xD+Magna Nui+ 13:30, 19. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Abstimmungen Was meinst du, können wir die Wahlen wieder laufen lassen? Ich glaube eigentlich, das dafür genügend aktive Leute hier sind. '''Crash'74''' (Admin) 15:23, 20. Sep. 2010 (UTC) W'enn es nach mir ginge, dies betrifft jetzt nur meine Meinung als Admin, brauchen wir nicht alle diese Wahlen. Wir sollten mal überlegen ob zwei nicht völlig ausreichend sind. Und eines sollten wie ganz abschaffen, das prämieren des z. B. 14.000 Artikel. Denn letzteres fördert nur das zu viele Artikel hastig hinter einander geschrieben werden und dadurch unnötig Stubs entstehen. '''''Das ist jetzt aber nur meine Meinung und wir sollten zusammen darüber die Entscheidung fällen;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 16:36, 20. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Dem stimme ich zu! Ich finde es ist völlig unnötig diese Artikel zu prämieren, da es sich ja (eigentlich) nur um reines Glück handelt, ob man einen solchen erstellt und es sonst zu Stub-Bildung kommen könnte! [[Benutzer:Shrike14|'Shrike']][[benutzer diskussion:Shrike14|'14']] 16:38, 20. Sep. 2010 (UTC) I'ch dachte wirklich das ich der einzige bin der dieser Meinung war. Das du es genau so siehst überrascht mich in der Tat;-)--[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 16:41, 20. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Ich finde es eigentlich ganz schön, finde aber auch, dass das Wiki gut ohne leben könnte. Also ich bin der Meinung, dass wir "Artikel des Monats" und "MOC des Monats" wieder einführen können. Mitarbeiter des Monats finde ich überflüssig, aber Artikel und MOCs finde ich sinnvoll, da es dem Thema des Wikis entspricht, auch wenn ich wohl nie mehr an der MOC des Monats wahl teilnehmen werde :D [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 16:55, 20. Sep. 2010 (UTC) I'''ch wäre für Artikel des Monats und ebenfalls für Moc des Monats. Alle anderen Preise / Wahlen brauchen wir nicht unbedingt. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Godfried von Breen]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 17:19, 20. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Richtig, außerdem bin ich der Meinung, dass wir eine Bytezahl festlegen sollten und alle Artikel, die diese Zahl unterschreiten sollten gelöscht werden. Ich wäre für so ca. 1.500 - 2.000. Damit stellen wir sicher, dass sich keine Stubs im Wiki befinden, es ist schlimmer als ich gedacht habe, in den letzten Tagen habe ich ca. 300 Stubs gelöscht. Wir sollten die Stubber auch für eine gewisse Zeit sperren. [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 17:21, 20. Sep. 2010 (UTC) -2x Bearbeitungskonflikt (Kann sein, das sich jetzt etwas wiederholt)- Mitarbeiter des Monats wäre wirklich überflüssig, ebenso wie die MoC-Arena, die bringt eigentlich nichts. Aber ein paar Prämierte Artikel sollte ein Wiki schon haben, das ist bei fast allen so. Vielleicht könnte man dann noch eine Vorlage erstellen, die dem Artikel dann als "Auszeichnung" verliehen wird. Und das es Prämien bei dem (bsp.) 5000. Artikel gibt ist auch nicht nötig, wie bereits erwähnt wurde. Ich finde, diese Änderungen könnten wir jetzt gelten lassen. Wenn ihr mir euer okay gebt, eröffne ich die Wahlen wieder. '''Crash'74''' (Admin) 17:24, 20. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Am besten, wir führen auch eine "Work in Progress" - Vorlage ein, da ich noch einige Artikel überarbeiten muss. Sollte dann keine Änderung in der Woche stattgefunden haben, so wird er als Stub makiert. Crash74 (Admin) 17:26, 20. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Eröffne sie erst zum 1. Oktober, dann haben wir nicht so einen Stress. Eine Vorlage:Preis haben wir schon, die kann man beliebig ausfüllen. Wir sollten nur besprechen für was wir Preise vergeben. [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 17:27, 20. Sep. 2010 (UTC) M'ehr als das, wir müssen genau festlegen welche Grundinhalte z. B. Profile haben müssen. Die Bytezahl ca. 1.500 - 2.000 wird als Grundlage nicht ausreichen. Das lässt sich durch Bilder und Videos zu schnell erreichen. Stubber sperren, mhmmm???, mal drüber nach denken;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 17:27, 20. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Bei einer geringen Bytezahl von 1.500 - 2.500 dürfen höchstens zwei Videos und zwei Bilder vorhanden sein, würde ich sagen. [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 17:29, 20. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Ja, dafür wäre ich auch. Als Preise sollte es halt einen für Artikel/MoC des Monats geben, was denn sonst? '''Crash'74''' (Admin) 17:32, 20. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Wenn jemand z. B. über lange Zeit viele sinnvolle Beiträge erstellt. Ich finde dafür sollte es einen Preis geben. [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 17:33, 20. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Gut. Vielleicht auch dafür, wenn jemand eine komplette Geschichte beendet? Also eine, die sich über mindestens 20 oder mehr Epen lang ist? Crash74 (Admin) 17:38, 20. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Dazu müsste man jeden Benutzer ständig "überwachen" und immer schön mitzählen. Nein, ich wäre einfach dafür, dass, wenn einem von uns Admins ein Benutzer besonders positiv auffällt (aus welchem Grund auch immer), sollte er dafür einen Preis bekommen. [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 17:38, 20. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Stimmt, irgendwann würde es zu kompliziert werden, nachzusehen, ob die Epen lang genug sind usw. Ich finde allerdings, das die Preise nur selten vergeben werden sollten, nicht so wie bei den Awards, die hier mal die Runde gingen. Ich habe bemerkt, dass diese Anscheinend an jeden vergeben wurden, der hier irgendwas macht. Sie sollten somit sehr wertvoll sein, diese Preise. Crash74 (Admin) 17:45, 20. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Die Awards, die hier mal die Runde machten waren nur Preise unter Freunden, keine offiziellen Preise. [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 17:51, 20. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Achso, okay. Jedenfalls sollten diese "Admin-Preise" nicht so schnell vergeben werden. Crash74 (Admin) 18:01, 20. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Noch mal zu den Stubs;-) N'eben der Bytzahl sollten wir sehr genau die Inhaltspunkte festlegen. Z. B. zwei Absätze mit 6 bis 8 Zeilen. Dazu die jeweilige Infobox plus 1 oder 2 Videos. D'''ie Preise sollten in der Tat nicht zu häufig vergeben werden da sie sonst sehr schnell an Reiz und Bedeutung verlieren. Die Freundschaftsawards soll jeder handhaben wie er möchte;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Godfried von Breen]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 18:41, 20. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Naja, die Zeilenzahl können wir nicht festlegen, da z. B. ich einen sehr breiten Bildschirm habe, auf dem sechs Zeilen auf eurem Monitor bei meinem nur zwei Zeilen sind. Ich würde sagen, dass der Großteil des Profils Text sein sollte, mindestens so lang wie die Infobox. [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 18:45, 20. Sep. 2010 (UTC) S'''o kann man es auch sagen;-) Zwei Namen für das gleiche Kind (Problemlösung:-) ''D'as wäre der Mindest Textumfang um nicht als Stubs durch zu gehen;-) Die Länge der Infobox wäre eine idelae Mindesttext länge. Da stimme ich dir zu;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 18:49, 20. Sep. 2010 (UTC) und es sieht auch gut aus XD [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 18:52, 20. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Richtig;-)'d'aumen hoch;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 18:57, 20. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Zitat von Bima: Naja, die Zeilenzahl können wir nicht festlegen, da z. B. ich einen sehr breiten Bildschirm habe, auf dem sechs Zeilen auf eurem Monitor bei meinem nur zwei Zeilen sind. Ich würde sagen, dass der Großteil des Profils Text sein sollte, mindestens so lang wie die Infobox. Mal ne Frage: Hättet ihr eigentlich was dagegen, wenn ich euere "Mindestanforderungen" an einen Artikel für mein Wiki übernehmen würde? (Wenn ja, dann bitte einfach sagen!) Mit Grüßen [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] 08:08, 21. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Nein, natürlich nicht. In deinem Wiki soll es nicht so schlimm werden wie hier :) [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 11:21, 21. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Dankeschön, Bima :) [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] 06:41, 22. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Aufpassen! Ich zitiere aus den Leitlinien: Als Subs werden Artikel gezählt, die kleiner sind als 1000 Bytes. und du markierst (mindestens einen) Artikel mit mehr als 1000 Byte als Stub Toa Hagah Norik 19:36, 22. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Die Leitlinien sind nicht mehr aktuell, die Admins haben beschlossen, dass wir 2.000 Byte als mindestgröße einführen werden. Es gibt eindeutig zu viele Stubs. [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria''']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 19:43, 22. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ...dann aktualisier sie... XDD Toa Hagah Norik 20:16, 22. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Ich erstelle mal die WIP (Work in Progress)-Vorlage, denn meine Artikel brauchen auch noch ein bisschen überarbeitung, gleichzeitig bin ich noch dabei, deine und Jadekaisers Artikel zu lesen, muss für Arbeiten lernen und habe am Wochenende mestens einen Freund hier. Da hat man wenig Zeit für die Profile, und ich würde schon gerne einmal ein paar MoC's austellen! '''Crash'74''' (Admin) 05:46, 23. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Vorerst-Vorlage: Vorlage:WIP Verbesserungen können noch durchgeführt werden. Crash74 (Admin) 06:00, 23. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Technomaster hey bioniclemaster kannst du bitte mal meinen artikel durchlesen danke TechnoMaster766 14:19, 26. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Klar, kann ich machen. [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 15:17, 26. Sep. 2010 (UTC) @ Bima', habe dir ne Mail geschickt;-) Wenn notwendig bitte wieder über die Mail antworten, wichtig! --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 19:21, 26. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Hero Factory Darf ich eigentlich Bilder von den Hero Factory 2011 Sets hochladen? '''Crash'74''' (Admin) 16:13, 28. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Nein, die Bilder bitte erst hochladen, wenn LEGO sie offiziell bekannt gibt. [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 16:52, 28. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Okay. Verlinken ist sicher auch verboten. Dann darf ich sie aber beschreiben, oder? Crash74 (Admin) 17:19, 28. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Ja, ich denke das ist in Ordnung. Würdest du (wenn du Zeit hast) vllt. mal meine neuen Profile bewerten (Bund des Lebens und Bruderschaft der Makuta)? [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 17:21, 28. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Klar. Habe gerade eh nichts besseres zu tun :) Crash74 (Admin) 18:04, 28. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Wann antwortest du auf deinem Blog? Crash74 (Admin) 15:00, 30. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Geschichte Hallo Bima;-) mein Gesamtwerk 1; '„The Agori Empire“ The curse of the Protodermis' ist fertig;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 14:45, 2. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Cool. Ich werde es durchlesen, wenn ich Zeit habe, denn gerade ist es mit der Schule etwas stressig und wenn ich on komme versuche ich immer das Chaos hier ein bisschen zu beseitigen und natürlich mit meinen Seiten voranzukommen. [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 14:50, 2. Okt. 2010 (UTC) J'a, du findest immer alte Seiten von mir, die ich dann leider löschen muss. Da betroffene Projekte entweder so veraltet sind, das ich gar nicht mehr an sie dachte oder aber ich sie nicht mehr brauche. Aber ist ja auch nicht so schlimm;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 15:07, 2. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Naja, die Seiten sind schon gut, eine Erweiterung würde schon reichen, damit sie bleiben können. Falls du auch ein paar Seiten löschen willst such dir einfach welche unter Spezialseiten - Kurze Seiten. [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 15:10, 2. Okt. 2010 (UTC) WIP-Vorlage Endschuldige, dich noch einmal daran erinnern zu müssen, aber die WIP-Vorlage sollte nur gesetzt werden, wenn der Artikel Stub-Größe hat. Sonst ist es überflüssig. '''Crash'74''' (Admin) 16:22, 3. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Diese Vorlage sollte für jeden Artikel benutzt werden, der noch nicht fertig ist, sonst ergibt sie nämlich keinen Sinn und wir könnten sie direkt wieder abschaffen. [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 16:35, 3. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ich finde, die Vorlage sollte insgesamt abgeschafft werden, denn sie ist meiner Meinung nach sinnlos! Entweder man verwendet sie als Aufschub, damit Stubs nicht so schnell gelöscht werden, oder sie zeigt, dass Artikel in Bearbeitung sind. Beides halte ich für unnütz! PS: Ich werde mich morgen um meine Stub-Artikel kümmern, falls ich dazu komme, sonst mache ich es übermorgen! [[Benutzer:Shrike14|'Shrike']][[benutzer diskussion:Shrike14|'14']] 16:40, 3. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ich bin eigentlich derselben Meinung. [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 16:44, 3. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Stubs Du machst gute Adminarbeit, aber die Sache mit den Stubs - was ist, wenn es nicht sehr viel zu den Charaktern zu erzählen gibt? Wirklich nichts gegen dich, ich frage nur! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 16:43, 3. Okt. 2010 (UTC) OK! Könntest du dann folgende Artikel lassen: Tehutti und Nektann? [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 16:46, 3. Okt. 2010 (UTC) @Gresh: Dann hat man einige Möglichkeiten: # Gruppenprofile anlegen, das finde ich sowieso besser, da es einfach übersichtlicher ist und man keine vollgestopften Vorlagen basteln muss. # kein Profil anlegen. # einfach genauer umschreiben z. B. genauere Unterüberschriften einfügen, Auftritte einfügen, zwei bis drei Bilder einfügen, einen Einleitungssatz hinzufügen, ein Zitat am Seitenanfang einfügen, Charaktereigenschaften hinzufügen, Ausrüstung hinzufügen und so weiter. Das alleine sollte dich schon auf über 1000 Byte bringen. [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 16:47, 3. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Noch mal zu der WIP-Vorlage: Ich glaube, das hat immer noch niemand verstanden! Die Vorlage ist dafür da, dass unfertige Artikel nicht als Stub makiert werden! Warum ist dass denn so ein Problem, zu verstehen? Crash74 (Admin) 17:03, 3. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Wo kann ich eigentlich die Bytezahl ablesen? Ich habe nämlich keine Lust mir irgendwas aus den Rippen zu saugen, wenn es gar nicht sein muss! 2000 waren Untergrenze, oder? PS: Ich hab das verstanden, ich find's nur überflüssig! Außerdem hasse ich Bearbeitungskonflikte![[Benutzer:Shrike14|'Shrike']][[benutzer diskussion:Shrike14|'14']] 17:05, 3. Okt. 2010 (UTC) In den Versionen kann man die Bytezahl lesen. [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 17:07, 3. Okt. 2010 (UTC) OK, danke! Das mit den 200 stimmt, oder? [[Benutzer:Shrike14|'Shrike']][[benutzer diskussion:Shrike14|'14']] 17:11, 3. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Nein, 200 ist zu wenig XD. 2000 ist die Richtzahl, aber das hast du bestimmt auch gemeint. [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 17:20, 3. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Japp, das meinte ich... (: Hab meine Stubs überarbeitet! [[Benutzer:Shrike14|'Shrike']][[benutzer diskussion:Shrike14|'14']] 17:28, 3. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Mein Blog @Bima: Hast du meinen neuen Blog gelesen? Crash74 (Admin) 13:31, 4. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Nein, noch nicht. Ich war ziemlich beschäftigt damit die Stubs zu löschen und meine Seiten zu vollenden. [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 13:41, 4. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Liest du ihn noch? Ach ja, um deine Arbeit an dieser Stelle zu loben, muss ich sagen, dass ich den Toa Mangai/Olda-Artikel sehr gelungen. Schön, dass du dich daran gehalten hast, welche Toa es noch gibt. Und dass der Toa mit der Kakama ein Toa des Feuers ist, ist echt eine gute Idee :) Crash74 (Admin) 13:54, 4. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Jap, ich werde ihn noch lesen. Bin auch bald mit meiner Story-Übersicht fertig und hab dann wieder etwas Zeit. [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 13:55, 4. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Nochmal zu den Stubs: OK, Bima, ich werde Punkt Nummer 3 in Acht nehmen. [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 14:06, 4. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Eh! Alter! was soll der scheiß warum hast du meine coole seite gelöscht das finde ich richtig kacke von dir TechnoMaster766 14:16, 4. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ich denke die Gründe standen auf der Diskussion zu deiner Seite. [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 14:23, 4. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Du kommst mir so vor als würdest du uns alle verarschen und dein Verhalten hat dieses Bild bestätigt. [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 14:24, 4. Okt. 2010 (UTC) das eh alter da oben habe ich nicht geschrieben wer war das und nur weil du das denkst ist das kein grund meinen artikel zu löschen ich wollte gerade den zweiten teil des hörspiels hochladen und einen charakter schreiben TechnoMaster766 14:30, 4. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Durch dein Verhalten und dein Benehmen bin ich davon ausgegangen, außerdem entsprach der Artikel nicht unserer Regelung zur Gestaltung einer Seite. [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 14:47, 4. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ja klar hast noch mal eben schnell die leitlinien verändert TechnoMaster766 14:51, 4. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Nicht geändert, ich hab hinzugefügt, was wir Admins schon letzte Woche vereinbart haben. [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 14:54, 4. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Unordung Hi Bima, ich rede dir jetzt einfach mal zwischen deine Pläne :D Mir ist einfach nur aufgefallen, dass du die ganze Zeit an Seiten herumarbeitest. Und das Wiki ist voller Stubs, du löscht ja täglich rund 90 Artikel. Wäre es da nicht besser, wieder umzuziehen? Wir könnten die recht übersichtliche Zahl an Artikeln im WNFF löschen und es erst einmal säubern. Dann könnten alle vollen Artikel hinein, und die, um die sich niemand mehr kümmert (Stubs etc.) wären dann hier, und müllen nicht das Wiki voll. So hättest du einfach weniger Arbeit. Außerdem kommt noch dazu, dass die Adresse "custombionicle.wikia.com" auch für das englische Fanfiction-WIki benutzt wird. Wäre einfach mal mein Vorschlag. Das "neue" Wiki wäre dann wesentlich geordneter und bis in die Tiefen gereinigt :D Ich warte dann auf deine Antwort. 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 19:06, 4. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Das könnte man machen, fände ich aber noch umständlicher, denn es ist genau dieselbe Arbeit wie hier: Artikel löschen, Bilder löschen, Diskussionen löschen, Wartungsseiten in Ordnung bringen. Es bringt nichts immer umzuziehen wenn das Wiki zugemüllt ist. Ich sag jetzt einfach mal, dass der Grund für die Zumüllung des Wikis die Faulheit der Admins ist und da schließe ich mich nicht aus. Es ist krass, dass ich in der letzten Woche über 700 Artikel löschen musste, aber sonst kümmert sich eben niemand darum. Und im Wiki-Nui Fanfiction würde das ganze schon wieder von vorne losgehen und da bleib ich dann doch lieber hier, wo ich das Chaos kenne anstatt mich wieder in ein fremdes uraltes Chaos zu stürzen. [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 19:10, 4. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Wieso ist da denn so ein Chaos? Die meisten Artikel sind gelöscht, und es ist viel kleiner. Wäre doch um einiges weniger Arbeit. 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 19:12, 4. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Das WNFF hat 975 Seiten, die müssten wir alle löschen, dazu noch die Diskussionen, dann alle Dateien, alle Dateidiskussionen, alle Vorlagen, alle Vorlagendiskussionen. Dann müssten alle Benutzer ihre Artikel rüberkopieren und ihre Bilder neu hochladen, denkst du darauf hat irgendjemand lust? Hier muss man nur das ungebrauchte rausschmeißen und nicht alles neu machen. [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 19:16, 4. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Ein Wiki ist ein Wiki. Sowas zeichnet sich nicht durch Umzüge aus, dann wären es zwei Wikis. Punkt. [[Benutzer:Neramo|'Neramo']] 19:17, 4. Okt. 2010 (UTC) @Bima: Ich dachte, mann hätte das WNFF schon so gut wie leer gemacht. Wenn dem nicht so ist, verstehe ich deinen Einwand natürlich. 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 19:19, 4. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Z'u viele Stubs / Zugemüllt; J'''a, wir haben viele Stubs. Was meiner Meinung zum größten Teil daran lag das viele darauf gehofft haben, den wasweißich wievielten Artikel zu bekommen. Oder aber nicht lange genug im Wiki aktiv waren. So etwas kann theoretisch in jedem Wiki passieren. ''U'nd das diese Stubs / Zermüllt Sache immer wieder als Grundlage einer Umzugsdiskussion gemacht wird, finde ich echt mies. Muss es denn immer sein das man Wunden aufreißt, Salz hinein Streut um sich dann das verletzte Tier an zueignen? Meiner Meinung nach nicht und daher noch einmal; '''''Sollte diese Wiki wirklich umziehen, dann ohne mich! Das ist mein ernstes Wort! F'aule Admins;-) S'''o wie ich das sehe, ist keiner der Admins faul. Nur kann nicht jeder rund um die Uhr on sein. Das Bima zur Zeit so aktiv sein kann, ist echt eine einzigartige Tatsache. Da er das Wiki auch am besten kennt und um so mehr als alle anderen weiß wo er suchen muß;-) ist es auch gut das er viele alte Artikel findet un durch Stubs für die anderen wieder findbar macht;-) Danke dafür Bima;-) ''D'enn in meinem Falle hat er Beiträge gefunden, welche ich durch meine Ausszeit vergessen hatte. Deshalb hatte ich sie nicht mehr selbst bearbeitet oder gelöscht. Und ich werde jetzt versuchen alle meine alten Beiträge erneut zu prüfen und notfalls zu löschen;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 20:27, 4. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Idee Höla Bima. Ich habe eine Idee zur Beseitigung der Gewünschten Seiten, was glaube ich ein Vorteil auch in Hinsicht auf die anderen Wartungslisten schafft: Wir haben nun die ganzen Stubs gelöscht, haben nicht mehr viele Artikel - und doch gibt es eventuell immer noch Löschenswertes. Also gehen wir einfach mit der Artikelliste von A-Z alle Artikel durch, löschen falsche Links, ändern Kategorien und kontrollieren den Zweck der Seite. So kommt es auch nicht dazu, dass man eine Seite fünfmal bearbeiten muss, weil fünf Links von ihr in den GS stehen. ;) [[Benutzer:Neramo|'Neramo']] 20:16, 4. Okt. 2010 (UTC) I'''m Grunde eine gute Idee, aber es dürfte schwierig werden eine genaue Grundlage für einen Löschenswerten Artikel fest zu legen. Denn dafür müssten wir jeden dafür in frage kommenden Artikel lesen und feststellen welche Rolle er zu seiner zugehörenden Geschichte spielt. ''D'as tote / falsche Links gelöscht werden, dass ist richtig und sogar sehr wichtig. Aber dieses Phänomen betrifft so wie ich das zur Zeit sehe, zum größten Teil ältere Artikel. Wodurch folgende Probleme aufkommen; '''''Zum 1.; Ist der User der sie schrieb noch aktiv? Zum 2.; Wie wichtig ist z. B. ein Profil für die Geschichte? Zum 3.; Hat der User, so fern er noch aktiv ist, vor die alte Story noch mal auf zugreifen? S'ollte der Artikel ein Stubs sein und der User ist Inaktiv oder möchte die alte Story nicht noch mal aufgreifen wollen, einfach löschen. Ansonsten sollten betroffene Beiträge so markiert werden das der betreffende User selbst entscheiden kann, was nun aus seinem Artikel werden soll. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 20:39, 4. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Aber wir können doch nicht bei jedem alten Artikel warten, bis sich jemand meldet. Der Großteil wird einfach inaktiv sein. Und wenn sie dann doch wiederkommen, können wir die Seiten ja immernoch wiederherstellen. Sollte er noch aktiv sein, solllte es trotzdem eine Stub-Warnung geben. '''Crash'74''' (Admin) 05:43, 5. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Das hatte ich mir auch schon überlegt, da es einfach die sinnvollste Art zur Beseitigung von Stubs und falschen Links ist. Ich sehe das einfach so: Profile von inaktiven Benutzern löschen und nur ihre Geschichten behalten, Punkt aus. Wenn der Benutzer irgendwann wiederkommen sollte, stellen wir gewünschte Seiten einfach wieder her und bitten diesen Benutzer die falschen Links rauszunehmen, wenn er das nicht macht, machen entweder wir es oder die Seite wird gelöscht. Wenn jemand bei dem Durchsuchen aller Seiten eine unfertige Geschichte findet, dann einfach auch löschen. Des weiteren sollten wir und mal die Kategorien anschauen und kleine Kategorien löschen. Zu den falschen Links: viele davon befinden sich auf Diskussionen oder in Diskussionsarchiven der Benutzer hier. Entweder der jeweilige Benutzer entfernt alle diese Links oder das Diskussionsarchiv wird gelöscht. Bei inaktiven Benutzern können wir die Diskus und Archive sofort löschen. [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 10:11, 5. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Moment mal. Chrakaterprofile von alten/inaktiven Benutzer werden gelöscht - nur ist das Dumme, dass keiner ewig aktiv ist. Im Grunde würde das heißen, dass jedes Profil i-wann mal gelöscht wird... >.< Bei den Charakterprofilen sollten wir nur wichtige erlauben und daher eine Mindestbytezahl vorsetzen. Was haltet ihr davon? [[Benutzer:Neramo|'Neramo']] 11:54, 5. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Die haben wir schon festgelegt, mindestens 2000 Byte. Da hast du auch wieder recht, aber ich würde sagen, dass wir den Großteil der Profile löschen können, da sie sowieso meistens unfertig sind. [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 11:56, 5. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :2000? Da bleiben trotzdem viele Stubs. Wir sollten Mindestanzahlen für Artikel nach Kategorie anlegen - denn mit 2000 ist man noch lange kein wichtiger Charakter, oder? [[Benutzer:Neramo|'Neramo']] 11:57, 5. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Die Artikel, die mehr als 2000 Byte haben sind in der Regel schön und ausführlich, ich denke diese Bytezahl können wir beibehalten. [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 11:59, 5. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Sorry Bima, aber mit den Spezialseiten komme ich nich so ganz zurecht. Entweder, du hast schon alles in den Punkten erledigt, oder es sind sachen, die ich nicht machen kann (Wie "Gewünschte Seiten"und "Seiten mit den wenigsten Versionen"). Bitte schreibe mir doch konkret, was es zu erledigen gibt. Crash74 (Admin) 12:00, 5. Okt. 2010 (UTC)